Más allá de mis sueños
by valkyria7
Summary: Con prisa cubrió el cuerpo, tratando de transmitirle todo su calor,fijose bien en los signos vitales de su guerrero amado,sintiendo alivio al escuchar la leve respiración en su pecho.Deslizando sus finos y pálidos dedos notó una cicatriz ... Cap"3"
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos soy Valkyria , dada la reciente escasez de historias de Fanfictions de Saint Seiya me atrevo a escribir uno , especificamente de la saga de Asgard mis caballeros preferidos ... Si saben sus números telefónicos por favor envíamelos. Esta por demas decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masami Kurumada y a los estudios TOEI ANIMATION ... disfruten y dejen reviews.**

**Para mayor armonía leer acompañado con el soundtrack " Northern Legend" (película La Batalla De Los Dioses)**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Viejas historias nos relatan muchas maravillas de héroes ilustres y de grandes proezas .

De alegrías y festejos, de lágrimas y lamentos, de la lucha de guerreros valientes, oiréis narrar ahora prodigios.

Crecía en Asgard una muy noble joven; tan bella no podría, en todos los países, hallarse .

Se llamaba Hilda; se torno en una bella mujer. Por ella , espadas mortales y divinas debieron perder la vida.

La gentil doncella era digna de amor pero como toda historia no es perfecta el dios Odín la eligió para ser su sacerdotisa o representante en la tierra motivo por el cual no debería desposarse.

Valientes guerreros la pretendían; nadie le guardaba rencor. Hermoso sin par era su noble cuerpo.

Estaba al cuidado de ocho nobles y poderosos guerreros:

- Siegfried de Dubhe el guerrero más valiente.

- Hagen de Merack el de tierno corazón.

- Thor de Pecta el justo.

- Alberich de Megrez el sabio

- Fenrir de Aliotho el eterno niño.

- Syd de Mizhar el de noble corazón

- Mime de Benetnasch el de la dulce melodía.

- Bud de Alcor el soñador eterno.

- La princesa Flare hermana menor de Hilda

Entre todos ellos debían cuidarla. Los guerreros eran generosos y algunos de alta alcurnia, de extraordinario poderío y valor eran estos guerreros selectos.

Cumplieron, luego, grandes hazañas en el país de Asgard durante la guerra Santa contra el reino de Atenea.

Residían , poderosos, en el palacio Valhalla. Rindieron vasallaje en sus tierras con orgullosa caballería, honor y lustre hasta sus últimos días.

Perecieron, finalmente, de muerte lastimosa por la ribalidad de dos nobles damas, mas ellas no tuvieron culpa alguna y sus lágrimas y lamentos fueron escuchados por los cuervos que le daban sabiduría y memoria, conmovieron entonces el corazón del mas poderoso de los dioses que era Odín y reinaba sobre las estrellas en el Valhalla

.El gran dios Odín devolvioles la vida para cumplir su destino final sin saber que con ello el fuego de los antiguos dioses se apagaría, surge con este evento un hermoso cuento que conquisto el corazón del pueblo y hablaba de...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Dos Amantes Corazones**

****

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Dos Amantes Corazones

**Capitulo 1 : " Dos Amantes Corazones"**

**Palacio Valhalla 25 años atrás...**

Yacían recién casados la poderosa Reina Astrid "Guerrera Divina" y su esposo el Rey Roderik "Poderoso y Glorioso" , que había conquistado, grandes honras en su juventud.

La pareja estaba acompañada por sus grandes amigos, el Rey Sigmund "El Que Protege Venciendo" y su Reina Siglind "La Que Guarda El Secreto De La Victoria" ambos eran reyes del país vecino de Xantén y su inseparable amigo el Noble Wolfangüer y su esposa Kristine.

Entonces habló el Rey Roderik: "Mi muy gentil amigo Sigmud hagamos un pacto, prometeremos con solemne juramento de caballero,que si nuestros primogénitos nacieran de sexo opuesto uniremos ambos reinos cumpliéndose así nuestra siempre anhelada voluntad con toda fidelidad".

Dijo entonces el noble Rey Sigmund: " Mi muy querido amigo, no tenéis por que decirlo. Siempre anhele aquello. Gustosamente acepto este pacto cumpliéndose así nuestra voluntad con toda fidelidad. Solo debemos esperar que ambos herederos lleguen pronto".

Ruborizóse Siglind bajando la mirada de los ojos amados.

Wolfangüer sonríe al escuchar el pacto y felicita a ambos reyes prometiendo: "Yo seré quién vele por ellos, los consentiré tanto que parecerán hijos míos".

Aquel día se realizan grandes festejos el Rey Roderik asume el gobierno con mucha dignidad.

Pasado unos años los reyes de Asgard esperan a su primer heredero.

En una noche de tormenta una mujer malherida y desesperada golpea las puertas del palacio suplicando a gritos asilo. El Rey Roderik de noble corazón acude a auxiliarla antes que cualquiera.

-Os suplíco me ayude. Mi deber era cuidar este niño, pero temo que no podré ...

Agitada estaba y sus últimas palabras fueron: cuídelo ... por favor.

Enseguida su cuerpo se hallaba inerte en el piso no sin antes haber entregado al pequeño.

El rey aún con el niño en los brazos se encontraba atónito ante la escena, de pronto un guardia hace su aparición corriendo y le comunica que su esposa la Reina Astrid esta a punto de dar a luz; encargando el niño a una de las criadas se dirige rápidamente a sus aposentos.

La tormenta había llegado a su fín como acompañándo a aquella extraña mujer; el cielo de Asgard con rayos intensos de luna iluminaba la cunita de la heredera y los ojos del Rey llenos de orgullo deslumbraban ante la recién nacida.

LLamó entonces a uno de sus súbditos y ordenó prepararán el ritual para llamar a las sabias Nornas, aquella estrella que casi iluminaba a la par de la Luna ... no podía ser una coincidencia.

Tras horas de invocación las sabias Nornas hicieron su aparición. Roderik tomó a su pequeña en brazos, mientras que la Norna del pasado Ur (Uror) hablaba:

-Esta niña reencarna a la más fuerte de las Valkirias, la favorita de Odín, se llamará Hilda que significa "Guerrera Del Dios".

A lo que la Norna del presente Vernalndi (Veroandi) excláma:

- Su estrella guardián es Polaris, es noble, justa y amada por su pueblo. Noble Rey cuidad al niño que llegó con la tormenta, él crecerá fuerte hermoso e indómito, por que este noble varón es protector de tu bien amada hija.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la tercera y más pequeña de las Nornas Skuld, aquella que representa el futuro habló:

-¡Cuidado!, esta niña es la representante de Odín y no debe su corazón albergar sentimientos por hombre alguno...¡Cuidado! este hombre ya nació... ¡El Ragnarok ha comenzado!. Mas no estés triste noble soberano tu descendencia seguirá viva, puesto que un segundo hijo te será entregado en poco tiempo.

Las tres hermanas como era su costumbre irónicamente hicieron reverencias al despedirse acompañadas de sarcasmo,

_ ¡Palabras! ¡Promesas! _ rió con malicia la última de las Nornas._ pobres humanos se enfrentarán a la furia de los dioses, Odín lanzará con verdadera furia su castigo.

Desaparecieron las hermanas y el Rey con la niña en brazos se dirigió al balcón, levantó a la niña hacia el cielo y la encomendó a Odín:, su alegría era inmensa tanta que de pronto olvido toda pena.

Una criada hizo su ingreso con un niño en brazos , el Rey lo cogió y dijo:

- Gracias a los dioses por haberme dado otro hijo

Y viendo las ropitas pudo encontrar un nombre bordado en finos hilos, habló entonces:

- Siegfried es tu nombre, cuidaré de ti por siempre, no te faltará nada. Debió ser dura la pena de tus padres como duro fué el destino de mi amigo el Rey Sigmud... ¡Hilda y Siegfried¡Que bellos nombres!

El tiempo pasó ambos niños crecieron distanciados, Siegfried era admirado por sus habilidades a muy corta edad, a pesar de no ser noble vivía en el palacio acostumbrado a las miradas de nobles que no concebían a un plebeyo al lado suyo; se hizo de buenos amigos como también fue el blanco de burlas de uno que otro compañero que en cuanto tenía la oportunidad lo llamaba "advenedizo" . Pero el Rey Roderik y la reina Astrid lo estimaban y enseñaban los valores e ideales con los que regían su reino y Siegfried sintió que el amor de padre y madre no le faltaba.

Años más tarde la Reina Astrid fallecía, su salud quedó comprometida al dar a luz a la princesa Flare, sin embargo ella nunca demostró tristeza, disfrutó de sus hijas y esposo hasta el último de sus días. Aquella soberana tan amada por su nobleza y dulzura era llorada por todo el pueblo. En Asgard la nieve caía lentamente tal cual pétalos de rosas blancas llorando la pérdida de tan bella mujer. Los funerales duraron tres días, el Rey sumido en la tristeza moriría con su amada si no fuera por sus dos pequeñas hijas.

Después de algún tiempo el rey escogió a tres niños para que entrenasen durante cinco años bajo la tutela del gran y valiente Folkien, este a su vez tenía un hijo de la misma edad que los otros niños, era un poco retraído pero amable, Mime era el nombre del diestro músico y bueno.

Inicio una amistad entre los nobles Cid, Mime, Hagen y Siegfried , los cuatro tenían gran poderío, vigorosos y muy valientes, intrépidos en la ruda lid . Folkien era el vasallo y hombre de confianza del Rey debía cuidar la formación de guerreros en Asgard; el sabía mantener excelso esplendor en sus tareas y los tutores enviados por el rey eran severos y drásticos, los entrenamientos eran muy duros desde el alba hasta el anochecer sin desfallecer y las noches dolorosas recordaban el esmero en la educación que merecían.

Una buena noche de mágica luna por su propia naturaleza Siegfried se aventuró por los bosques de Asgard, lejos estaba del palacio, lo que más anhelaba era sobresalir en todas las cosas de modo tan excelso.

Probando su fuerza estaba cuando llegó a sus oídos el sonido de los cascos de un caballo, un jinete extraño de enmascarada faz fijó su mirada en él para luego salir huyendo, este llevaba una espada en la mano; eso alarmó al aprendiz. Entonces con velocidad presta le dió alcance obligándolo a descender de su animal y aceptando el reto; la lucha fue muy dura aquel extraño mostraba destreza con la espada, luego estas salieron volando una clavada en un árbol y otra en la tierra marcando los límites del campo de batalla . Mano a mano se enfrentaron, mas si el enmascarado era diestro con la espada, su fuerza era descomunal ¿quién sería aquel sujeto, que relativamente le superaba en estatura?. Finalmente en un pequeño descuido logró arrebatarle la máscara, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz suplicante de su contrincante.

- Por favor. Os suplico no le digáis a nadie que estuve en estos bosques.

Jamás Siegfried creyó pelear con una hermosa niña de perfecta belleza, con toda caballerosidad retiró su cuerpo que pesaba sobre la pequeña; sin saber donde posar sus ojos, muy amablemente le tendió la mano le ofreció disculpas y preguntó su nombre, aquella hermosa visión se llamaba Hilda. Su nombre jamás lo olvidaría, quien pensaría que ella le proporcionaría luego muchas alegrías, pero también pesares.

De camino a sus aposentos se encontró con Hagen que sentado frente a una fogata, contemplaba el seguida llegaba Syd más tarde que de costumbre, traía un semblante triste a lo que Siegfried comenzó a preguntar:

-¿Que os sucedió Syd?

Entonces Syd respondió con quebrado ánimo:

- Causará intriga a mis amigos oír lo que les tengo que decir. Esta mañana al cabalgar con mis padres encontré a una persona que podría ser mi vivo retrato.

Entonces Hagen se apresuró a comentar con inocencia infantil:

- ¿Sería acaso un familiar?

Definitivamente fue un pariente lo que encontró cerca de él y en ese entonces arrancó del cinto una fina daga con su nombre escrito en ella, luego la lanzó hacia aquella visión. No supo por que lo hizo, la reacción fue involuntaria, tal vez egoísta al querer compartir el dolor con aquel "extraño", al saber que estaba gozando todos los privilegios que a su gemelo le fueron negados. Recordando lo sucedido solo atinó a decir:

- ¡No!¡No era de cuna noble!. Estaba parado, mirándome el pobrecito y sacudiendo su vestimenta. Pero...mejor dejemos de hablar.

Argumentaba Syd con amarga impotencia ante el cruel destino que le tocó vivir al saber los padecimientos que sufría su gemelo sin poder siquiera comentar: ¡Ay! ¡desgraciado de mí! _ Decía para sus adentros _ Espero sepas ahora que sólo no estás ¿Cómo ayudarte?. Hermano, es tu deber odiarme mientras yo viva) y antes de que sus compañeros continúen con sus preguntas habilmente se adelantó:

- Decidme Siegfried ¿Como es que tus vestiduras se encuentran en ese estado?

Siegfried se miró y cayó en cuenta de lo mal parado que había quedado ante aquella pelea, él pensó que solo había sido un sueño, pero sus vestiduras lo delataban. Tocose el hombro y le dolió (Esto fue real - Pensaba- aún así dí mi palabra de no hablar de este encuentro), entonces respondió:

- Yo...solo estuve entrenando.

Fue entonces cuando Syd reconoció que los cortes no podían haber sido hechos por él mismo y se aventuró a preguntar:

- ¿Que técnica es esa que te deja la ropa cual tajadas de espada?

- La...espada Odín.

Los dos niños sonríen en complicidad, se estimaban tanto, lo suficiente para no incomodarse. Por otro lado Hagen se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaban como rayos de luna, ante esto Syd le pasaba la mano en frente del rostro, le hacía muecas y hasta le sacaba la lengua mientras que Siegfried reía al ver aquella condición y finalmente preguntó:

- ¿Hagen... te sucede algo?

La expresión en su pregunta denotaba angustia, nunca imaginó ver a su amigó en ese estado. Al no obtener respuesta... ¡Plaaaaaappppp!

- Auuuuuuuuuuuu

Syd adelantóse y le propinó un pequeño golpe dejando a su amigo recostado en la fría tierra .

- ¡Que os pasa¡¿Acaso estáis locos?

Respondía levantándose del piso y tocándose la cabeza, con una pequeña lagrimilla en los ojos. Apurose Siegfried para atender a su amigo.

_ ¿Hagen qué te ocurre?

Preguntó preocupado, pero su amigo volvió a la misma cara de antes pero esta vez hablaba.

- Esta mañana ví una valkiria y por un momento pensé que estaba en el Valhalla.

- Hagen...¡Esta mañana fuiste al palacio Valhalla!

Decía Syd con sarcasmo, mientras su puño volvía a recaer en la cabeza de Hagen, pero esta vez ya no recibió queja alguna, más al contrario Hagen solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ví el sol en sus cabellos, el verdor de primavera en sus ojos, el rojo de mi sangre en sus labios y la pálida nieve en su hermosa piel.

Reían a carcajadas al escuchar tantos adjetivos juntos, tanta gracia les provocó que uno lloraba y el otro no dejaba de sujetar su estómago. Hasta que Siegfried aún con lágrimas se aventuró a decir:

- Hagen tienes más futuro como trovador que como guerrero.

De pronto Hagen cambió su rostro mostrando determinación y habló muy serio empuñando su brazo en alto:

- Me convertiré en un dios guerrero y cuidaré de la princesa Flare y de Asgard por siempre.

Siegfried frenó las carcajadas en seco recordando a su aparición.

- ¡¿PRINCESA?

Syd cayó al suelo sujetando aún más su estómago, mientras que las palabras entrecortadas por sus carcajadas decían:

- ¡¿JUGAIS CON NIÑAS? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mas Hagen no se avergonzó y con una pose muy madura para su edad, superando las burlas atinó a decir:

_ El que tu no puedas jugar con ellas no significa que yo no lo haga. Nunca tendrás el gusto de conocerla. ¡ES MI PRINCESA! ¡CONSÍGUETE LA TUYA!

Aquel día las vidas de estos tres pequeños quedaron marcadas por siempre y nunca lo olvidarían.

Después de haber transcurrido los años de entrenamiento el Rey Roderik los mandó llamar. Poco después organizó las competencias que eran pruebas de fuerza e inteligencia para definir al merecedor del puesto de la capitanía de la guardia. Los tres amigos invitaron a su maestro para que presenciase la competencia y mostrasen sus destrezas ante él, pero Folkien nunca llegó, fué el rey quién con mucho pesar comunicó a Asgard la pérdida de tan admirado guerrero y amigo cercano de incontables batallas.

Tras finalizar la batalla fueron cuatro los escogidos para desempeñar los cargos que disponía encomendar el rey y para ello organizó una ceremonia en la cual estarían presentes los nobles y todo el pueblo. Fue entonces que en la corte de Asgard, caballeros sin tacha escoltaron al rey Roderik, que se encontraba en compañía de sus dos hermosas hijas. Los ministros aún mostraban su inconformidad con que aquellos adolescentes de apenas 15 años desempeñasen semejantes cargos, pero su fidelidad ante el rey era grande.

Al medio día después del desfile por las calles más importantes de Asgard, los caballeros escogidos llegaron al palacio Valhalla. Toda su vestimenta era de oro rojo y las guarniciones magníficas.

Avanzaban a paso acompasado los caballos. Nunca se vieron guerreros tan esplendidamente ataviados. Lucían riendas doradas en las manos, y los caballos, pretales de seda. El pueblo en todas partes los miraba con asombro y abrumados los seguían hacia el palacio. Mucho tuvo que ver la familia del cuarto caballero, los Megrez, su único heredero sería nombrado ministro.

El rey sentado en su trono, su primogénita Hilda a su diestra, del otro lado la pequeña Flare, todos los ministros cada quien en su respectivo asiento formando así un semicírculo y los cuatro asientos vacíos destinados a los nuevos ministros circunstancialmente se encontraban a los costados de ambas princesas. De pronto las puertas del palacio se abrieron dejando ingresar la luz del sol, los guerreros triunfantes en todo su esplendor hacen su ingreso y la alegría de la gente se dejaba escuchar por todo el palacio.

La mirada de la princesa Hilda se fijó detenidamente en aquel caballero que le traía recuerdos lejanos y lo mismo ocurrió con Siegfried al descubrir que aquella niña con la que midió sus fuerzas era nada más y nada menos que la princesa de Asgard.

Siegfried avanzaba hacia la amorosa como el sol al surgir en el alba. Entonces pudo satisfacer sus ansias su princesa que hacía tanto tiempo lo llevaba en su corazón.

Vió ahora delante de si a la princesa en todo su esplendor. Como la brillante luna eclipsa a las estrellas cuando su luz tan clara aparece por entre las nubes, del mismo modo eclipsó ellá entonces a tantas bellas mujeres.

Su aspecto llenó de alegría el corazón del apuesto Siegfried, sintiendo él a un tiempo amor y dolor. Repetía en su mente: "¿Cómo podría suceder que yo conquistara su amor? Pero...¡que estoy pensando!, esto es una ilusion insensata.

Estos pensamientos le hicieron ya palidecer, ya ruborizarse, cuando el rey comenzó a designar a cada uno sus funciones empezando por Syd:

- Syd, tu función será la de mantener las relaciones diplomáticas entre los nobles del reino y los del extranjero. No es preciso que te quedes a vivir en el palacio puesto que ahora tienes que ocupar el ministerio de relaciones exteriores. Pero lo dejo a tu criterio.

- Alberich, tu función es la de velar por la economía de Asgard y por ende su desarrollo. Por tal motivo es necesaria tu presencia en el palacio, vivirás aquí de ahora en adelante.

- Hagen, cumplirás la función de velar por el bienestar social ocupándote de la salud y educación del pueblo. Siendo un trabajo tan complejo veo por conveniente que mi hija Flare te ayude en algunas tareas; al mismo tiempo deberás cuidar de ella.

- Siegfried, te nombro capitán de la guardia de Asgard, te corresponde el ministerio de defensa. Tu función será la de velar por la paz y tranquilidad del reino trabajando hombro a hombro con mi hija Hilda a la cual te confío para que la cuides, siendo ella la futura soberana de Asgard, por tal motivo tu presencia es indispensable en el palacio y en tiempo de guerra tu deber será el proteger a mi amado pueblo.

- Debeis saber que como ministros ustedes cuatro forman parte de la guardia de Asgard.

Los cuatro caballeros hicieron una reverencia al rey, el cual los invitó a que tomaran sus respectivos asientos. Siegfried y Alberich se sentarían al lado de la princesa Hilda mientras que Hagen y Syd al costado de Flare.

Dispuso ir a su asiento cuando la princesa Hilda vió delante de ella al animóso caballero, éste se ruborizó. La hermosa princesa dijo:

- "Sed bienvenido noble y buen caballero".

Entonces se elevó mucho su ánimo por este saludo. Se inclinó profundamente ante ella; y ella le tomó de la mano.

¡Con qué amorosa cortesía miraba a la dama! Con dulces miradas se contemplaban mutuamente el caballero y tambien la princesa. Según ellos lo hacían con mucho disimulo. Fue entonces cuando el Rey Roderik notó la reacción que había causado el caballero en su hija y descubrió muy pronto su "afecto". En aquellos tiempos ambos jóvenes nunca pudieron albergar en su corazón tanta alegría, cuando iba cuidando a la amorosa princesa. Con toda suerte de diversiones ellos pasaban el tiempo; a no ser que de pronto ella se atormentaba porque confundiera el servicio con amor; lo cual le causó grandes angustias.

Mas la princesa Flare no se encontraba ajena a la situación de su hermana, siendo el caso que Hagen se encontraba ruborizado pero muy feliz al saber que cuidaría de Flare por el resto de sus días.

Ni un año pasó de felicidad y dicha de los jóvenes cuando el Rey ya estando sólo en su habitación vio una luz destellante y de esta una voz intimidante salió:

- "Hoy la ventura cáe sobre Asgard al ser tu hija Hilda de Polaris la elegida para ser mi sacerdotiza. Por medio de ella bendiciones traeré a vuestra tierra a cambio su vida será entregada en oraciones solo para mí, para ello está prohibida de manchar su alma de pensamientos y acciones humanas impuras.

El Rey Roderik muy asustado sin dar cuenta alguna solo atinó a decir:

- ¿Por qué mi hija?

- Hilda es la reencarnación de mi valkiria favorita, que nació en estos tiempos por que pruebas muy duras se avecinan. En estos momentos otros dioses también vuelven a la tierra y Asgard jugará un papel importante.

- ¿Que será de mi querida Hilda si su vida será consagrada a tí?

-Velaré por ella y la protegeré mientras cumpla con su sacrifício, de lo contrario mi furia desataré y se pesará de haber nacido.

El Rey Roderik en un noble sacrifício ofreció pagar el precio con su vida, no tuvo reparos en contradecir a Odín.

- Cómo puedo obligarla a no amar. Todos somos débiles pero a la vez capaces de lograr grandes proesas. ¡No puedo mandar sobre su destino ni el de nadie!

- Su destino es a mi lado hasta el final de sus días. Esa es mi voluntad. La voluntad de tu Dios. Mis deseos serán cumplidos. Ahora ven conmigo Roderik. Conocerás la furia de mi castigo.

Asgard entero tembló, el frio descendió al punto que los animales comenzaron a caer muertos, la tierra se abrió y en ella caían tanto personas como construcciones, de otras partes emergía magma hirviendo, el viento era tan fuerte que arrastraba todo a su paso, el mar azotaba las costas de Asgard con increible fuerza, el pueblo entero salió de sus casas gritando:

- ¡EL LOBO QUE SE COME A LA LUNA HA SIDO SUELTO!

- ¡ODÍN TEN PIEDAD DE NOSOTROS!

- ¡EL RAGNAROK HA LLEGADO!

Sin embargo el Rey Roderik no se inmutó ante nada y valientemente habló:

_ Si amas a tu pueblo ¿por qué necesitas depender de las oraciones de alguien?¿Por qué traes desgracias para Asgard?. Mi señor solo depende de su buena voluntad. Si lo desea, mándenos a librar batallas y nosotros ganaremos en su nombre. Pero no nos pidas ser felices a costa del sufrimiento de otros. No podemos imperar sobre ninguna persona y aún menos mandar en sus sentimientos.

Odín no escuchó razones y furioso levantó su lanza mientras el Rey Roderik resignado inclinó su cabeza para recibir el castigo...

Continuará...


	3. El Destino de Polaris

_**Mil perdones por la demora, trataré de ser constante.**_

**_Los personajes en el capítulo siguen perteneciendo a Massami Kurumada y la TOEI ANIMATION. Disfruten y comenten.  
_**

* * *

**CAPITULO II **

**EL DESTINO DE POLARIS**

Temblores, frío, muerte, llanto y destrucción se apoderaron de la pacifica Asgard. Un momento de desesperación invadió los corazones de todo el reino, en tanto los pasillos del castillo se llenaban de guardias y caballeros que a prisa corrían buscando a su rey.

- ¡Alteza!, ¡alteza! ¿donde estais? – gritaban los guardias impotentes ante los tiempos vividos.

Alberich de Megrez fue el primero en darse cuenta, y es que era evidente que si Asgard se sumía en caos, era solo su majestad el Rey Roderik, quien sabía el porque de la ira de Odín. Desde muy pequeño sentía gran admiración por su rey, él era el protagonista de incontables victorias, aquel héroe reconocido por su nobleza, valentía e inteligencia, la máxima aspiración del joven Megrez era ser como su rey y superarlo.

- Majestad… – dejaba escapar de sus labios, mientras contaba las posibilidades infinitas de esta catástrofe. El Rey bueno, gentil, noble y justo sabría dar solución a cualquier adversidad, se convencía a si mismo, tratando de evitar ser invadido por el más cruel sentimiento que iniciaba la conquista en su interior. De pronto, un golpe seco se escuchó y al levantar la mirada sus ojos vieron caer la mano que alguna vez fué fuerte y la más valerosa del reino extendiéndose en los suelos frígidos del palacio de manera violenta y sin vida; en milésimas de segundos aquel oscuro sentimiento lo trasladó al pasado, poseyéndolo.

**———-Flash back———-**

¡Plap!, ¡plap!

- ¡Insensato!, !¿por qué lo hiciste?!, ¿acaso no te preocupa el bienestar de la familia?. ¡Mira los harapos en los que andáis!; nuestra familia se enorgullece de ser la preferida del Reino y voz … y tú… ¡tú llevarás a la ruina todo nuestro trabajo!, vuestra madre se desvanece en sus sábanas, mientras el cerebro diáfano de Asgard juega a las batallas perdiendo el tiempo. – reprendía el noble más orgulloso y distinguido del reino de Asgard, mientras yacía en el piso un dolorido y avergonzado niño de 8 años con una espadita de madera hecha pedazos al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus mejillas .

- Siegfried la talló para mí… – respondió Alberich con tristeza y pensó "es la primera vez que alguien hace algo sinceramente por mi"- un sentimiento de ternura y de especial cariño nació desde el fondo de su corazón por el detalle desinteresado que tuvo su aquel entonces amigo.

-¡Silencio!, Un noble como tú no debe hacer amistad con pueblerinos huerfanos y advenedizos – increpó su padré señalando la espada hecha pedazos.

- Syd y Hagen también… – comenzaba a hablar cuando fué interrumpido por segunda vez.

- ¡No compares a los Mizard con nuestra familia! – respondió su padre para luego emitir un suspiro profundo, suavizando sus facciones, tomándo al pequeño por los hombros y hablando con suave voz – Escuchad Alberich, hijo mío, admiro tu valor, tu sed de conocimiento y tu inteligencia, algún día seréis el rey más grande de Asgard y os recordarán por generaciones, dejando a un lado a los reyes del pasado, será entonces cuando la dinastía Megrez se abrirá paso a la inmortalidad y la gloria, pero para ello debes mantener la compostura.

- El pueblo ama a nuestro Rey porque es justo y trata a todos por igual – respondió el pequeño al mismo tiempo retirando el mechón rojo que caía cubriendo medio rostro, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- ¡El rey es débil!, cuando vais a comprender – hablaba mientras sacudía a su hijo – Terminad vuestros deberes. Los tutores no tardaran. – dió unos pasos fuera de la amplia y elegante biblioteca y concluyó – Recuerda que para ganar una batalla solo debes dedicarte a ella y concentrarte – y continuó su camino sin dar la espalda, mientras se escuchaba la voz del pequeño decir:

- Mil perdones. Padre os suplico que no le digáis nada a mamá, su estado es muy delicado y no quisiera causarle un disgusto, pasaré hoy a verla. No temáis, os haré caso…padre – respondía el pequeño con lagrímas duramente contenidas en los ojos.

Una criada hizo su aparición abrupta ante el Cabeza de los Megrez horrorizada le dijo algo en voz baja, haciendo que el noble corriera por los pasillos, siendo poco usual en un Megrez . La madre de Alberich había fallecido y el pequeño nunca pudo decirle lo mucho que la amaba . Todo por haber pasado el día entero con sus amigos. Esto hacia que el pequeño Alberich se sintiera muy mal consigo mismo. Jamas volvería a ver esa dulce sonrisa dedicada solo a él.

**—— Fin del Flash back ——**

- ¡Padre!

Pronunciaron al unisono Hilda y Siegfried, mientras ingresaban a los aposentos, lugar que en más de una ocasión fue confesorio, o parte de un retiro espiritual ante los ojos del Rey.

- ¡Padreee! – gritó desgarradoramente Hilda al ver el cuerpo de su amado padre inerte, acercándose a él prontamente y acariciando su suave cabello – ¡Padre! ¡padre mio! ¡nooo! ¡dime por qué! – sacudiole- ¡Que será de mí, si necesito de vuestra luz para vivir! – hablaba con su padre ya fallecido, mientras que las lágrimas caían como torrentes por su níveo y delicado rostro, sintiendo como si de pronto alguien habría estrujado su corazón hasta dejarlo vacío – ¡Abra los ojos mi señor usted no puede irse así!!. ¡Noooo!. El llanto de la princesa conmovió el corazón mas duro de todo el reino.

- ¡Alteza! – dijo Siegfried desconcertado, impotente y muy dolido ante semejante escena, mientras se preguntaba a si mismo quien podría ser el causante de aquella tragedia que enlutaba una vez más al reino. Considerado el hombre más valiente y fuerte de entre todos el rey Roderik no debió ser vencido con tanta facilidad, pensaba para si mismo, conteniendo enojo, tristeza y sed de venganza por la muerte de su amado rey y al ver a su adorada princesa sumida en un dolor indescriptible.

No obstante, el guerrero con la mente más brillante se percató de la presencia de un objeto singular que yacía al otro extremo del salón; una lanza, el símbolo del dios de dioses, un objeto tan divino y preciado estaba ahora entre humanos comunes ¿que podía significar?, solo el dios Odín podía portar semejante arma de guerra y únicamente su representante en la tierra podría tocar tan valioso objeto; de pronto la mirada estudiada de Alberich recorrió el salón hasta fijarse en la joven princesa, comprendiendo el significado de la lanza y la muerte del rey, era evidente que el regente, ahora muerto, quiso evitar la profecía e imponer sobre el destino que los dioses habían escrito para la mayor de sus hijas, fué entonces cuando pudo ver las cosas con los ojos de su padre y pensó: – "Insensato y débil. Jamás, jamás seré como vos, olvidasteis que el deber de un Rey es para con su pueblo; muchas vidas a cambio de una sola ¡Que clase de rey sois! ¡con sentimentalismos no llegareis a nada!. Pero yo, yo seré la salvación de este pueblo, ¿habéis entendido…Alberich?" – con una nueva perspectiva en mente el juego de los Megrez comenzó con el primer movimiento.

- Divina Hilda – dijo Alberich llamando enseguida la atención de los presentes – esta lanza ahora os pertenece, vuestro padre se sentiría muy orgulloso siendo esa su última voluntad, estoy seguro de ello – terminó de decir extendiendo su mano en dirección al divino objeto.

- ¡Odín! – susurró Siegfried, cayendo en cuenta que la muerte del Rey no fué a manos de un simple mortal y pensó: " Odín estuvo aquí. Pero acaso él… ¿Será posible?"

Fue así que la hermosa princesa tomó en sus manos aquel objeto divino predestinado desde la época del mito para que de comienzo la profesía, la cual sería causante de los temores arraigados en lo más oculto del corazón de los segunda jugada de los Megrez fue hecha.

15 días pasaron y los funerales seguían amargando los espiritus de toda Asgard, la nieve perdió su brillo y se podría decir que los colores desaparecieron, ni un ave trinó de nuevo, hasta la flora escasa se había dejado marchitar. La única luz era dada por las miradas perdidas de las más dulces princesas conocidas en la tierra del frío implacable.

Un hermoso barco vikingo suntuoso lleno de manjares y pertenencias guardadas a lo largo del hilo de la vida, y un rey que duerme el sueño de los justos, con las manos entrelazadas y entre ellas su fiel espada, iba al encuentro de aquellos que partieron antes, su amada esposa y sus queridos amigos con quienes compartió un sin fin de emociones, la vida fue completa para aquel gobernante, justo, bueno y valiente, tan amado por su pueblo que ahora lloraba su partida.

- Adiós padre querido… – dejó escapar entre sus suaves labios la representante de Odín en la tierra, encendiendo la flecha para darle paso al Valhalla, un lugar de promesas y encuentros

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por toda la multitud y un canto solemne inició en susurro para crecer en orgullo, el cual pudo ser escuchado por las naciones cercanas.

- "El rey Roderik ha muerto, mi amigo partió antes que yo, que tarea tan grande y noble me dejáis amigo. Vuestras hijas no están solas, viviré por ellas como también lo hubiese hecho con el hijo de Sigmund y Siglind". – Se prometió Wolfangüer antes de lanzar también la flecha de despedida. – Adiós amigo mio.

Caía la noche y el barco seguía ardiendo en llamas, dejándose ver por última vez…. así también los coros y las personas del reino fueron menguando hasta no dejar a nadie más que Siegfried… quien pasó la noche entre la oscuridad de las olas, dejando caer la amargura contenida por todos esos días, buscando al mismo tiempo la respuesta a aquella interrogante que no lo dejaría descansar en paz. El único padre que había conocido se alejaba de su lado para vivir tan solo en sus recuerdos.

- Siegfried... – escuchó la dulce voz de la princesa Hilda nombrarlo logrando voltear para ver la silueta de la hermosa dama – eh decidido cumplir mi destino como la representante de nuestro dios Odin; comprendeis lo que significa ¿no es así? – decía esto entre lágrimas haciendo caer en cuenta a Siegfried, todo lo que ello implicaba .

- Una princesa que ama a su pueblo, lo haría… para evitar algo tan espantoso como lo que hemos vivido. – hablaba Siegfried mientras se inclinaba ante la ahora soberana de Asgard, con lágrimas en los ojos continuó – Una princesa lo haría aún a costa de ser algo que le molesta. – decía mirando al mismo tiempo los hermosos ojos lilas que también lloraban junto con él, fué entonces cuando tomó la mano de la princesa con absoluta delicadeza estampando un dulce besó en el revés – permitid que dedique mi vida a mi amada princesa, yo estaré a su lado siempre, nunca la dejaré sola. Escuchando estas palabras la princesa Hilda no pudo resistir más el contacto de los labios de Siegfried en sus manos mientras sentía caer la tibieza de las lágrimas del caballero, se alejó enseguida, unos segundos más y el destino de Asgard volvería a ser una tragedia.

La silueta de princesa se alejó lo suficiente para que el caballero dejara caer sus rodillas en la arena manteniendo la mirada baja. – "Aceptaré contigo el mismo destino. Brilla princesa mía, lo que siento por ti no lo llegues a saber, estaré aquí tranquilo y silente por el resto de mis días. Usted ahora está "más allá de mis sueños".- terminó sus palabras levantando la mirada observando la estrella Polaris en toda su magnitud – Brilla princesa, brilla como tu estrella guardiana.

Pasaron los años, Asgard volvió a ser una nación hermosa y pacífica, los caballeros crecieron en talentos, destreza y belleza..Los Dioses guerreros de Asgard fueron despertados , el tercer movimiento en el juego de los Megrez fué desempeñado, Alberich que se había convertido en un joven amargado y ambicioso juraba vengar la muerte de su padre aquel trágico día de la también muerte del Rey, vengaría la muerte de todo inocente sin darse cuenta que por su mano perdieron la vida, tambien, justos e inocentes.

La princesa Hilda que oraba fielmente a su amado Dios Odín que la complacía en todo llegó a ser la favorita del Dios entre los mortales y divinos; sin embargo fué poseída por el dios griego de los mares, para así controlar la fuerza más poderosa, reinando tierra y mar.

_- Jaque Mate – sonrió el joven Megrez dejando que el destino continúe su camino._

Más no contó que Atenea Diosa de la sabiduría reencarnada también en estos tiempos, no se dejó vencer facilmente.

_Cumplieron los dioses guerreros, grandes hazañas en el país de Asgard durante la guerra Santa contra el reino de Atenea.__  
_

_Residían , poderosos, en el palacio Valhalla. Rindieron vasallaje en sus tierras con orgullosa caballería, honor y lustre hasta sus últimos días.  
_

_Perecieron, finalmente, de muerte lastimosa por la rivalidad de dos nobles damas, mas ellas no tuvieron culpa alguna y sus lágrimas y lamentos por años derramados fueron escuchados por los cuervos de Odín que le daban sabiduría y memoria, conmovieron entonces el corazón del mas poderoso de los dioses que reinaba sobre las estrellas en el Valhalla._

_El gran dios Odín devolvieseis la vida para cumplir su destino final, el cual se jugaría esta vez con participación de los eternos míticos dioses nórdicos._

Esa noche los cuervos de Odín se posaron en el Palacio Valhalla, sin duda los dioses regalaron una noche especial, la luna brillaba como nunca antes vista. Odín quería ofrecer un regalo tan divino que alegraría el corazón de más de una persona, desde la guerra santa librada por influencia de Poseidón y la muerte de los dioses guerreros, las princesas y el pueblo lamentaron grandemente su pérdida. Hilda todas las noches rogaba a Odín por sus caballeros muertos en batalla al punto de desfallecer siendo encontrada en varias oportunidades en altas horas de la noche desvanecida en el lugar de oración, siempre con lágrimas en los ojos. Se culpaba grandemente el haber sido causante de muerte a aquellos caballeros que juraron lealtad siendo tan jóvenes, ella no podría disfrutar de las maravillas de la vida, sin pensar que eran momentos robados a las ocho almas divinas de su pueblo. Recordaba el juramento que hizo ante Atenea, "Con la ayuda de Odín protegeré a Asgard de toda clase ser maléfico como Poseidón. Siegfried todo va a cambiar".

Era cierto todo cambió para Asgard, el blanco de la nieve, era lo mismo que la oscuridad, para Hilda de Polaris ya no habia diferencia. Su hermana Flare intentaba disimular su tristeza frente a la soberana, que envejecía cada día manteniendo su voluntad firme con sus oraciones.

Cuando la Osa mayor, guardiana de los dioses guerreros se posó sobre la estatua de Odín, estas empezaron a brillar a la par de sus estrellas descendiendo de ellas 8 hilos de plata que coincidían curiosamente con el lugar en el que cada dios guerrero recibió su armadura. De pronto sintieron volver ocho cosmos muy familiares, el corazón de la moza se alegró al punto de casi estallar de amor e ilusión, esperando que no sean vanas; sintió entonces que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Era hermana menor Flare, quien también percibió los cosmos y sin siquiera cruzar palabras ambas salieron corriendo hacia donde las luces provenían.

Los cascos de los caballos se escucharon a todo galope ante la sorpresa de los guardias reales que no tardaron en seguirlas. Flare a todo galope desvió su camino apartándose de Hilda, comprendió entonces Hilda que su pequeña hermana se dirigía hacia la luz que venía de la estrella de Beta, dejándola sola ante el bosque iluminado lleno de sombras que lejos de presagiar desdichas solo pintaban nuevas esperanzas.

Hilda sentía un llamado muy fuerte, una presencia familiar que armonizaba con su alma llenándola de gratos recuerdos.

Decendió del caballo, ante el impedimento que las ramas y arbustos ponían el el camino; corrió y corrió sin importarle que sus vestidos fueran desgarrados por las ramas que azotaban sus brazos y piernas a su paso. Si bien es cierto Flare corría para Beta, Hilda corría con destino a Alfa, la respiración entrecortada y el cansancio de recorrer el trayecto muy amplio no se hizo esperar y como por arte de magia aquella luz que llamó su atención desde un principio se encontraba frente a ella; en su interior se dibujaba el perfil de la armadura ya conocida por Hilda. Tanta era la emoción que hasta escuchaba el latir su corazón, ¿sería acaso posible que Odín haya escuchado sus rezos después de tanto tiempo?. Fijó sus ojos en aquella armadura que alguna vez vistió al Dios Guerrero más amado por ella. Observando cada detalle estaba, cuando sus hermosos ojos lilas se percataron de la presencia de un cuerpo que yacía desvanecido a los pies de la divina armadura. Cabellos castaños semi ondulados, piel blanca fue lo primero que llegó a ver, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran más de tanto asombro, llevándose la mano a la boca.

- ¡Por Odín!- exclamó y fue corriendo donde yacía el durmiente; quitándose su capa cubriéndolo.

_**Continuará....**_


	4. La Redención del Dios Guerrero

**Capítulo III**

**"La Redención del Dios Guerrero"**

Con prisa cubrió el cuerpo, tratando de transmitirle todo su calor, fijose bien en los signos vitales de su guerrero amado, sintiendo alivio al escuchar la leve respiración en su pecho. Deslizando sus finos y pálidos dedos notó una cicatriz en el lugar donde se encontraba su único punto débil. El corazón. Sintiendo gran culpa al recordar el origen de la herida y como pese a su errada forma de actuar Siegfried sacrificó su vida solo por convertirla en lo que ella era antes "la noble Hilda, con cálido cosmo". Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo que tenía en brazos, cayendo en cuenta que recién aprendía a abrazarlo, solo así podía hacerlo, sin barreras, sin limitaciones.

Lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de él, cuando un pequeño quejido salió del dios guerrero. Acobardando los ánimos de la princesa. Se azotó entonces un viento con furia. El cielo cubrió con nubes la bóveda celeste y la presencia del Heimdal dios guardián del arco iris apareció majestuosamente ante la soberana de Asgard.

- El padre de las batallas esta presente en mis palabras y en lo que ahora os diré- dijo.

Escucharlo era oír a todos los coros de ángeles, arcángeles , querubines y serafines del cristianismo. Fue entonces cuando se llenó del dulce aroma de la gracia divina y supo que estaba en éxtasis.

- El día de hoy Odín ha decidido darte una nueva oportunidad, tus oraciones y ruegos fueron escuchados. Gobernaos con justicia, velad por la paz y vestíos la capa de humildad y la armadura de la justicia y nuestro señor os librara de todo mal a lo largo de vuestra vida. Deja que tu alma encuentre el conocimiento y no sedas tus pasos a propósitos ajenos. - completó el bello dios con una voz imperiosa que parecía provenir del firmamento. - Ahora ved y curad las heridas de tus guerreros. Ellos han vuelto a la vida y es ocasión para celebrar.

Llegó hasta el cuerpo del dios guerrero, colocó la mano en la cicatriz y raramente observó el bello rostro del hombre por primera vez.

Inicialmente los cabellos rubio cenizo, su exangüe palidez y las delicadas facciones del dios guerrero inconsciente, fueron para Heimdal como un golpe en el estómago por el extremo parecido con Odín, en su forma rejuvenecida, presentación que solo él conocía y guardaba en secreto. Curó con prisa y al darse media vuelta observó los ojos de la valquiria. Pero en seguida, percibió adoración en la mirada de la bella dama. Y supo sin sombra de duda, que aquellos ojos, eran una réplica de aquellos que vió hace mucho tiempo. Los pesares y evocaciones sucumbieron tan afilados como dardos hiriéndolo en lo más vivo.

En el espejo del tiempo Heimdal recordó la apariencia espiritual y la ardorosa pasión de la única valquiria que entre los mortales vivió. ¡Era ella! con distinto aspecto, pero con la belleza incomparable de antaño. Henchido de amor,confianza e ilusión en ese momento volviendo a su pasado se arrodilló a los pies de la reina sorprendiéndola ¿acaso se había fijado en una mortal? Heimdal se río de si mismo. ¡Claro que se había fijado! la había visto y había reconocido en ella a la que por muchos siglos amó. Había deseado tanto conocer el amor, la vida y los placeres que la valquiria otorgaría, pero todo fue frustrado por el individuo al que llamaban héroe. Con un nudo en la garganta recordó también como ese sujeto se apodero de ella, cruzando el círculo de las embarbecidas llamas y rompiendo su divinidad con un primer beso. Heimdal ahogó su aflicción y la miró una vez más con especial ternura, marchándose tan pronto como había llegado.

El amor reflejado en la mirada de Hilda era casi vergonzoso de tan desnuda y simple que se sentía, al ver nuevamente a su guerrero favorito. Levantó la mirada y rezó como nunca había rezado antes.

**_Hoy mis ruegos fueron escuchados._**

**_Sois mi padre y mi señor,_**

**_viviré feliz sabiendo que me habéis complacido, _**

**_haré lo que me pides,_**

**_si he de estar a la altura de vuestra fama y honor,_**

**_no puedo incumplir un juramento. _**

**_Juro velar por Asgard y protegerlo_**

**_pues es mi misión desde el día en que nací_.**

Odín escuchó la sagrada oración, el juramento de una niña pura, no fue una obra pactada por adultos, fue una decisión salida de su propia alma, la vana protesta del rey Roderick resonó entonces en la mente de Odín por un momento y luego se desvaneció.

- ¡Fue debil! ¡fue débil esposo mío! y ¿creerás en ella una vez más? ¿Tan ciegamente confías en ella?

- Mi valquiria ha jurado - advirtió con majestuosidad, siendo escuchado por todos los dioses. - no la desacreditéis ahora.

- Muy bien padre de batallas. Pero no os lamenteis, cuando desestime tu poder. Ahora te advierto. Si llegase a pasar iríais solo en tú camino. Apoyas a la hija de una extraña. Si necesitáis representantes, tomad a los tuyos. A nuestros hijos, no los de ella.

El silencio se apodero del escenario, con imponente voluntad, el dios se levantó de su asiento, dió la espalda marchándose, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su esposa.

- ¡Iras Solo! ¡No lo olvidéis!

El frió bosque de Asgard era nuevamente iluminado por las estrellas del cielo, que resplandecían en toda su magnitud. No había nada más que pedir. Sin hablar estrechó nuevamente el cuerpo de Siegfried. En un sombrío silencio los guardianes del templo llegaban al punto con sus caballos. Al cabo de un momento saludaron a la gobernante.

- Por la gracia de Odín . Esto no lo esperábamos. - Se escuchó de un soldado.

- Pronto escoltad a la reina.- Fue la orden del superior.

- Llevaos al señor Siegfried a sus aposentos. - Dijo Hilda con voz serena- Y dad instrucciones a las criadas para que sea tratado con todas las atenciones que merece. Y si surge algún contratiempo, acudid pronto a mi. Erick dad ordenes y salid pronto a buscar a mis otros dioses guerreros, guiaos de las estrellas. Ellas os llevaran. Llevadlos con sumo cuidado al palacio.

- ¡Mi señora! ¡Así será!

Salieron presurosos al aire nocturno, las órdenes eran fijas y resonaban en sus mentes, las estrellas sinuosas cumplieron su cometido y uno a uno, fueron los dioses guerreros encontrados en el camino.

- Es el señor de Beta y se encuentra con él la señorita Flare.

- ¿Está muy mal herido el señor? - no se atrevió a preguntar más al ver el rostro de la pequeña Flear, quien también había cubierto el cuerpo del dios guerrero con su capa. Ella no lloraría, Hagen estaba vivo y no vería una lágrima suya por el resto su vida. Fue lo que ella se prometió, preocupada estaba, su guerrero no abría los ojos, cuando de pronto escuchó decir a Erick.

- Un verdadero señor del fuego y hielo nunca muere. - Llenando de esperanza a la hermosa princesa de rubios cabellos.

- ¡Por Aquí! el señor de Mizhar yace dormido.

- ¡Es imposible! el señor de Mizhar esta conmigo.

- ¿Que dices?

- ¡No pueden existir dos señores de Mizhar!

- ¡Dioses del cielo! - exclamó otro soldado.

Los hombres levantaron ambos cuerpos y acercaron sus antorchas, constatando la igualdad. Otras antorchas se sumaron en la búsqueda. A la luz de las llamas y las estrellas, decidieron llevar a ambos hombres al palacio.

Otro grito fue escuchado aclamando el encuentro del señor de Megrez, quien reflejaba absoluta paz y tranquilidad divina en el rostro. El cerebro brillante de Asgard, también había vuelto a la vida.

Las memorias de infancia del rubio dios guerrero de Benetnasch volvieron con él. El rencor, la ira y deseo de venganza por la muerte de sus padres desapareció encontrando la paz al haber compartido la mesa en el Valhalla con su padre el gran Folkien. Quien perdonó a su joven hijo, respirando por primera vez el aire templado y reconfortante de una verdadera relación paternal. Sintió entonces como era llevado por los guardias del palacio abriendo lentamente los ojos, para luego caer en letargo.

Muy pronto el aullido bien entonado de los lobos señalaban la ubicación del dios guerrero de Aliotho. Un lobato con una cicatriz en la frente hizo su aparición en el camino de los guardias, lejos de comportarse como una fiera, tomó a Erick del brazo y con prisa lo llevó hacia donde reposaba su hermano.

Los lobos cubrían el cuerpo del más joven de los dioses guerreros. Jean, que era el nombre del lobato consentido, el cual volvió a la figura que yacía inmóvil en la tierra, lamiendo el pálido rostro del durmiente; lanzando quejidos volviendo una vez más a tomar el brazo de Erick abriendose paso entre sus hermanos lobos. El guardia escuchaba los quejidos de Jean y sus hermanos como una súplica, la mirada en los ojos de todos los lobos parecían implorar por la salvación del joven guerrero. Juntos acarrearon el cuerpo del dios guerrero cuando este comenzó a reaccionar tomando una enorme bocanada de aire. Abrió débilmente los ojos y reconoció el rostro de su lobo hermano, pronunciando su nombre. Causando una reacción en cadena manifestada por aullidos de alegría.

Llegaron a la ubicación reflejada por la estrella de Pecta . Más no encontraron cuerpo alguno. ¿Sería acaso que los dioses optaron por dejarlo en el Valhalla?. De pronto se escucho un grito:

- ¡Señor vea esto!

- Erick se acercó lentamente, iluminado con las antorchas de sus compañeros observó el rastro en la nieve. Siguieron el rastro hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña. Abrieron la puerta violentamente. Encontrando una hermosa joven tan pálida como la nieve y con los cabellos tan oscuros como el caoba. Una belleza particular. Malena que era como se llamaba, se levantó con cautela al terminar de examinar las heridas del dios guerrero de Pecta, después de confirmar que ninguna revestía gravedad. Thor en su inconsciencia sintió un reconfortante calor en el pecho. Erick agradeció a Malena por encontrar al Dios guerrero en el bosque.

Muy pronto la noticia corrió por todo Asgard, la algarabía del pueblo se dejó escuchar, los nombres de los dioses guerreros eran aclamados uno a uno al verlos ingresar. Las ofrendas a Odín no tardaron en llegar y la celebración duro por tres días. Los nobles del reino visitaban a las princesas más de lo normal, curiosamente acompañados por sus jóvenes hijas, a quienes ofrecían en oferta nupcial. Recibiendo negativas de las princesas.

- Princesa Hilda. Soy la única Megrez que queda en Asgard y me veo en la obligación de hacerle esta petición. Quiero ver a mi primo, puesto que muy pronto será esposo mio.

- Me temo que no puedo complacerla, ni siquiera yo he tenido la fortuna verlos. Debéis saber que su estado es delicado, pues tiene las heridas propias de la muerte. No queda más remedio que esperar. - Le dedicó una sonrisa y en seguida decidió dar respuesta al compromiso obligado por linaje en tradición. - Cuando Alberich despierte, él decidirá si os toma por esposa. Mientras tanto nada puedo hacer.

La dama comprendió la respuesta al instante ¿Sería acaso el favorito de Hilda? Por otro lado, si era cierto, nada le impediría acercarse a los otros dioses. La ira y la venganza se apoderaron de sus atractivas facciones, se puso en pie y en sus pensamientos se dijo: "Nada puede detenerme. Algún día seré la gobernante de Asgard. Es el destino de los Megrez".

El doctor Amleif hizo su ingreso al salón principal. Como era costumbre los soldados vikingos empeñaban el esplendor del palacio con sus vestimentas, acompañados estaban por la nobleza de Asgard. Se inclinó en respetuosa reverencia ante la gobernante.

- Mi señora, ahora puede verlos - informó a la sacerdotisa, causando gran alegría y emoción entre las presentes.

Emocionada corrió la adorada por los pasillos siendo seguida por los nobles, a quienes los soldados con sus lanzas impidieron el paso. Los pasillos se le hacían interminables, en el sepulcral silencio solo sus pasos se oían, más por encima de este sonido su espíritu y todo su ser yacía en la habitación del guerrero Dubhe de Alfa. En ese momento, se habría dejado caer pero, algo la impulsaba a seguir, era como si se sintiera atraída a ese lugar más prosiguió con actitud vacilante ante el lumbral de la enorme y pesada puerta.

La tenue luz de las velas iluminaban la habitación, la silueta masculina del dios guerrero yacía tendida en una cama suntuosa y blanca, acercose con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo. Aquel hombre era un héroe de absoluta pureza. De pronto, advirtió la verdadera belleza ante sus ojos, sus rizos cenizos de un cabello tan fino como el de un recién nacido caían caprichosamente sobre la almohada y su frente , creando encantador desorden. Vio anonadada por primera vez y con exquisitez el varonil semblante de Siegfried, y gradualmente sus sentidos quedaron inquietos. De pronto, un destello de lujuria sin advertir la asaltó, pero tomó esas preocupaciones como delirios imposibles de realizar.

Tomó con delicadeza entre sus nerviosas y frías manos la mano del dios guerrero, y supo entonces qué la mantuvo atada a él a lo largo de toda su vida, fijando su mirada dulce y centelleante. Poco a poco los ojos del dios guerrero se fueron abriendo, mostrándole una vez más dos veces el cielo en su rostro. Moviendo la cabeza agitó sus despeinados cabellos, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción y paz absoluta en el rostro dedicado solamente a su princesa, habló poco, pero su voz grave poseía la misma fuerza de antaño y notó como Hilda lo observaba sin cesar, el silencio reino aún más , no era necesario hablar, a medida que se consumían las velas advirtió la mirada especial de la sacerdotiza. Un brillo que jamás pensó en volver a ver. Bella y pálida lo miraba con igual fijeza dedicándole la más tierna de las sonrisas. Aunque siempre apartaba la vista cuando intuia que él volvía la mirada hacia ella.

- He vuelto princesa mía. No la dejaré sola nunca más.- el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos - todo el mundo sabe que estoy a su servicio. Y que seré su dios guerrero hasta el final de mis días. Hilda, por tu mirada podría adivinar... ¿que quieres de mi?

- Perdonadme. Que Odín os dé la mejor de las noches- respondió Hilda con entusiasmo. - Mis oraciones estarán contigo siempre- Un rubor salpicó la cara de la sacerdotisa.

Agradecida Hilda se despidió y cerró con absoluta delicadeza la puerta, quedando recostada sobre esta sin reaccionar. Los pasillos parecían más largos que cuando los había recorrido antes, reparó en las palabras de Siegfried una y otra vez, era muy bueno volver a escuchar su voz. Llegando por fin a su recámara , exhalo entonces un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser y en voz baja una vez mas repitió: "Con Siegfried a mi lado a nada debo temer". Saltó al instante al caer en cuenta que solo al dios guerrero de Alpha visitó y regresó por los pasillos irradiando alegría, corriendo y saltando como cuando era niña, abriendo la primera puerta con el rostro iluminado de felicidad.

- Las noches son frías en Asgard...Nunca lo olvidé- Se escuchó la voz del guerrero de Arcor.

- Se bienvenido al palacio Valhalla Bud de Arcor.

- Mi hermano Syd yace dormido en esta habitación ¿Saluda a un plebeyo antes que a un noble? - respondió al que por muchos años consideraron solo una sombra.

- Debes saber que no permitiré que vivas bajo el castigo implantado por nuestros ancestros. A partir de ahora nada os faltará. No veo a plebeyos, tampoco nobles. - dijo azuzando el fuego de la chimenea- No volverás a sentir la frialdad de no tener un hogar. Ahora descansa, no hables más y concilia el sueño.

A continuación abrió la puerta del cuarto contiguo, en su interior el guerrero de Benethoch yacía aún dormido, pero la expresión en su rostro esta vez fuera de reflejar tristeza irradiaba paz y tranquilidad. Era el protagonista de una bella escena entre las sábanas de satín; parecía un ángel al dormir. Hilda no se atrevió nisiquiera a respirar, optando por retirarse.

En su tarea de exáminar uno a uno a los sagrados dioses guerreros llegó a una lúgubre habitación fría y oscura y exquisitamente decorada con finos muebles tallados. Durante unos segundos sintió no agradarle el ambiente. No se dió cuenta cómo y cuándo la tomaron del brazo, agitándose con manifiesta angustia miró a quien la atacaba, dando alcance a unos intensos ojos verdes. Sintió entonces como tomaron su mano y encajaron en ella una sortija. Tristes recuerdos y miedos del pasado azotaron su mente desvaneciéndose en el acto. Despertó aterrada y temblorosa. La cámara solo era iluminada por la tenue luz de luna. Reconoció entonces la silueta del personaje que alguna vez intentó eliminarla, ensimismado mirando caer la nieve por la ventana. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al observar el anillo que traía en uno de sus finos y delicados dedos, reviviendo la peor de sus pesadillas en su mente. Notó una ráfaga de aire frío, se volvió hacia la ventana y vió que él ya no estaba ahí. Encontró entonces a Alberich de Megrez al costado de la cama, postrado de rodillas y con la mirada baja, en señal de absoluto respeto.

- Divina Hilda... Cometí una falta que no puede pasar por alto. Y que fue la causa de muchas pérdidas de vidas.

- ¿Os referís a la muerte de los guerreros en la última batalla?

No recibió respuesta. Alberich solo golpeó el piso con el puño. Con la elegancia propia de un noble, levantó la mirada.

- Odín sabe que he faltado - clamó con voz ronca. Por su expresión ausente se adivinaba que su cerebro estaba hurgando en el pasado - Yo incumplí mi juramento de protegerla...Yací con el plan de Poseidón...ingenié la manera de matarla y dominar el mundo con la ayuda del anillo nibelungo, menosprecié el valor de las vidas que tuvieron que sacrificarse. Esas son faltas suficientes para condenar a cualquier hombre.

- Pero ¿Acaso esta no es la prueba de que Odín os ha expíado ya? - preguntó Hilda - Bien sabeis que fue mi debilidad contra el dios griego de los mares lo que ocasionó la pérdida de tantas vidas. Pesa aún ese pecado en mi conciencia. Ustedes murieron por mi culpa - confesó - Alberich, Odín decidió volverte a la vida otorgándote una segunda oportunidad para poder enmendar tus errores. No seré un obstáculo en tu reconciliación.

El Dios Guerrero de Megrez se echó a llorar tan desconsoladamente como un niño. De pronto todos los vínculos inexistentes entre ambos, los lazos que nunca los habían unido a lo largo de tantos años comenzaron a nacer. El Dios Guerrero de Megrez tomó la mano de la bella sacerdotiza y clavando en ella su penetrante mirada dijo:

- Juro por el honor de mi familia y por el mio como Dios Guerrero, defenderla de todos aquellos que intenten hacerle daño. Por ello, os eh dado lo más sagrado que tengo luego de mi vida consagrada a usted. El anillo que mi madre solía usar, es la única pieza que trae a mi mente verdaderos recuerdos de felicidad. De una noble dama para una gran dama.

Lentamente, la gobernante retiró el precioso anillo del dedo. Su rostro poseía la belleza de la eternidad y el encanto de un nuevo amanecer para el Dios Guerrero.

- No hay nada que perdonar querido Alberich - su voz transmitía gran paz - No soy digna de este anillo. La verdadera dueña aún está por llegar. Todo según su tiempo - dijo logrando hacer escapar un suspiro acogedor por parte del guerrero.

El guerrero de Megrez permanecía tan quieto que su cuerpo había olvidado hacía rato dónde se hallaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí? no le importaba, porque ahora sentía como su espírtitu había alzado el vuelo.

Hilda continuó su recorrido llegando a la habitación del Dios Guerrero de Merack, encontrándo a su hermana menor velando los sueños del rubio señor de los hielos y fuego, optó entonces por retirarse. Nunca se atormentó con la idea de una posible relación entre ellos dos. Alguna vez escuchó que Hagen era el destinado para continuar el linaje de la familia real, según los planes del difunto rey.

En el silencio de la noche, mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuchaba debilmente la voz consentidora del Dios Guerrero de Aliotho hablando con su fiel lobato. Al ingresar tanto guerrero como lobo se inclinaron ante la gobernante manifestando de esta manera sus respetos y saludos.

- ¡El guerrero de Aliotho hecho realidad! Se bienvenido al palacio Valhalla - musitó Hilda extasiada.

Postrado aún ante ella. Su perlada mata de cabellos cayó sobre su rostro y la gobernante apoyó ambas manos sobre su cabeza agacha.

- Sois el más joven de mis guerreros. Por ello debeis recorrer el camino de la verdad y la vida. Entonces habeis realizado vuestra misión en la vida.

Fenrir cogió la mano de Hilda y la llevó a los labios. Optó pues por estamparle un cálido beso. Aún tenso, Hilda no adivinó que anhelaba su contacto como un niño.

Thor el sereno y bueno, contó su experiencia con Malena y cómo sintió de cuenta nueva la misma sensación de dulzura y calidez en su cosmo.

- Antes pensaba que era posible que no tuvieramos más ocasión para hablar - susurró el Dios Guerrero de Pecta - Pero, mi querida señora una vez más dejad en mis manos su cuidado y protección.

En el posterior silencio Thor tuvo la sensación de que su mundo volvía a renacer. En el fondo de su corazón tenía la firme convicción de que esta vez él no la defraudaría. Estaría allí esperando, se dijo. Aún con esperanzas.

**Continuará...**


End file.
